


Пустота

by escuadrilla



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Empathy, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, POV Mantis, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Все ждали, что Мантис как-то отреагирует, коснувшись Тони Старка. Закричит, впадёт в ярость или в печаль, испытает ещё какие-нибудь сложные чувства. Но она молчит. Она прикасается к нему и не чувствует ничего.





	Пустота

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926936) by [MnemonicMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnemonicMadness/pseuds/MnemonicMadness). 



> A translation of [Void](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10926936) by MnemonicMadness

Она находит его на террасе Башни. Он сидит на небольшой скамье из дерева, в руке бокал с жидкостью медового цвета. Закатное солнце окрашивает небо ярко-красным и оранжевым, отражается в бокале, и кажется, что он наполнен сверкающими рубинами. Редкие облака на горизонте будто пламенем охвачены.

Отсюда открывается настолько поразительная красота, что она на мгновение забывает, зачем пришла, и замирает, впитывая её глазами. Но сидящий на скамье человек — подойдя ближе, она понимает это — ничего не замечает. Он смотрит на горизонт, как и она, но взгляд его отстранённый, отсутствующий. Кольнуло грустью за него: такая красота, а он не видит.

Лишь по напряжению мускулов можно понять, что он заметил её присутствие. Он не смотрит в её сторону, ничего не говорит, и она колеблется, не понимая, как себя вести.

Ещё с первой встречи Тони Старк показался ей не таким, как другие. По словам остальных — его товарищей по команде, — он был человеком выдающимся, но бесцеремонным, шумным и заносчивым; при этом с ней он был неизменно вежлив. Он слушал внимательно, говорил уверенно, но мягко. А помимо всего прочего в нём была… _печаль_ , которая окружала его как аура; огромная печаль, глубже и темнее которой она не встречала, которую она почти осязала, даже не прикасаясь к нему. Об этом остальные её тоже предупредили: не прикасаться к нему — только не с её способностями.

Предостерегли: с ним что-то не так. Кто-то из его команды пошутил: «у него такое огромное эго, что у тебя сосуды закупорятся», другие просто говорили: «у него серьёзные проблемы». Но она не может остаться в стороне. Если ей не нужно было даже прикасаться к нему, чтобы ощутить нечто неправильное, то сам он, должно быть, чувствует себя поистине ужасно, и в ней росло желание помочь.

И вот она стоит на террасе, а перед её глазами красота, которую объект её беспокойства не в состоянии увидеть. Она решила не говорить остальным: они принялись бы отговаривать, но с того момента, как ей удалось погрузить Эго в сон, её уверенность в своих способностях становилась всё крепче. Её инстинкты отчаянно кричали о том, что этому человеку нужна помощь, и она знает, что может помочь, хотя бы немного.

Наконец, она решается заговорить.  
— Привет.

Её голос звучит тише, чем она хотела, отчётливо выдавая неуверенность, но он наконец реагирует. Поднимает взгляд и улыбается ей. Улыбается приятно, широко, ярко и _почти_ искренне. Вот только печаль всё ещё здесь. Улыбка безупречная, будто искусная маска, по тонкой коже под глазами разбегаются морщинки, но сам взгляд не меняется.

Он молча отодвигается к краю скамьи, так, чтобы она могла сесть, не рискуя случайно прикоснуться к нему. Кивает на свободное место и снова переводит взгляд на то, чего не видит, а она торопливо подходит и садится рядом.

Он наверняка заметил, что краем глаза она наблюдает за ним, но по-прежнему молчит, предоставляя ей право завязать разговор, если захочется. В противоположность остальным, которые пытали её нескончаемыми вопросами. Она рада его молчанию, всё равно ведь почти никогда не знает, что говорить. А ещё ей действительно нужны эти последние мгновения ясного спокойствия.

Ей нужно собраться с духом и сделать то, что решила. Заранее понять, в чём заключается эта неправильность, невозможно — можно только предполагать. Она подготавливает себя к печали, к одиночеству, к гневу.

Но этого оказывается недостаточно. Совершенно недостаточно. Подготовиться к такому —невозможно.

Она протягивает руку быстро-быстро, чтобы он не успел отстраниться. Его ладонь — в царапинах и мозолях — отдёргивается, едва она к ней притрагивается. Она призывает всё своё самообладание, готовясь почувствовать печаль, одиночество, гнев, но чувствует…

Ничто.

Пустоту. Безмолвие. Вакуум. _Ничто_.

Это _Ничто_ так безгранично, так подавляюще пусто и беззвучно, что от тишины звенит в ушах. Потерянная, неготовая, она застывает в этой пустоте — пустоте, что холодней ледяного вакуума космического пространства.

На несколько ужасающих мгновений её охватывает паника. Должно быть, это _с ней_ что-то не так! Способности дали сбой? Какая-то хворь приключилась? Поранилась и не заметила? Ничего подобного она никогда не испытывала — _всегда_ было хоть что-то. Разные биологические виды — разные особи разных видов — чувствовали по-разному и с разной силой, но у каждого есть _что-то_. Даже самые хладнокровные, бесстрастные, самые жестокосердные… всегда есть что-то. Вспышка, отзвук, спазм. Что-то _живое_.

Но не с ним. В отчаянии она пытается проникнуть дальше в пустоту и нащупать что-нибудь — что угодно. Но кроме пустоты нет ничего. Она снова близка к панике, чувствуя, как Ничто обступает её, перетекает из его разума в её собственный, словно тенью отрезая от жизненно необходимого света солнца.

Хоть они и говорили о своём, в одном они были правы: с ним что-то не так. Чудовищно, мучительно не так. С её способностями всё в порядке — она хотела бы, чтобы дело было в них, но сомнений у неё не больше было. Дело _в нём_. У него внутри осталась лишь пустота.

На минуту она задумывается, не попытаться ли помочь, не дать ли ему что-нибудь — хоть что-нибудь. Но быстро отказывается от этого намерения. Потому что ещё беспокойнее и страшнее, чем эта пустота, оказывается мысль о том, как она появилась. Что за путь такой нужно пройти, чтобы оказаться в этой точке? Чтобы вместить в себя столько пустоты? Сколько мучений должно перенести существо, наделённое способностью чувствовать, чтобы в нём угасла последняя искра _живого_? Сколько нужно выстрадать, чтобы решиться заменить её на ничто? Чтобы сломаться так непоправимо?

Она знает, что помочь не сможет, потому что эта тягостная всепроникающая пустота — ещё и хрупкая. Ему нужна эта пустота, потому что ничего другого он не вынесет. Она лишь надеется оказаться где-нибудь подальше в тот день, когда он снова позволит себе чувствовать. Она всем сердцем хотела бы помочь, но то, что вызвало пустоту у него внутри, с большой вероятностью сломает и её, если она прикоснётся к этому человеку тогда, когда он будет чувствовать.

Она отводит руку. Их взгляды встречаются. Между ними — понимание.  
— Прости, — говорит он, всё с тем же выражением в глазах; улыбающаяся маска ещё не полностью сошла с его лица.  
— Нет, это ты меня прости.  
Её голос дрожит, лицо мокрое от слёз — её собственных слёз; потерявшись в пустоте, она даже не почувствовала, что плачет.

Он протягивает было руку в утешающем жесте, но останавливается на полпути, вспомнив, верно, о её способностях. Для неё так и останется загадкой, как другие могут считать его невнимательным и эгоцентричным. Он отворачивается, вновь глядит на темнеющее небо, не видя ничего.

Она ещё ненадолго остаётся рядом. Уходя, ничего не говорит. Знает, что останавливать он не станет.

Только зайдя внутрь, она замечает, что все это время тут были и другие. Женщина с рыжими волосами, темнокожий мужчина и доктор с обузданной, но неиссякаемой бездной гнева внутри, — на обращённых к ней лицах смешались удивление, испуг, замешательство, беспокойство. Они явно ожидали чего-то другого: что прикоснувшись к нему, она разрыдается или впадёт в ярость.

Хотела бы она объяснить. Она раскрывает рот, но выходит лишь шёпот, слабый и безжизненный:  
— Он мёртв.

Они провожают её растерянными взглядами. Не понимают, да и как такое понять? Видят же, что он двигается и дышит. Видят его маски и верят в его игру. И не знают, что внутри он мёртв, что он снова и снова подвергался разрушению и боли, пока это не убило в нём что-то, что есть у каждого живого существа.

Она ничего не может сделать. Только и остаётся, что выйти и попытаться стряхнуть с себя призрачное ощущение пустоты.


End file.
